


A Quiet Night In

by DaltonG



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a sexual person in this story, But very little Sherlock in this ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Skipthur, cabin pressure/sherlock crossover, lets you know you're alive 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur get a little alone time while Carolyn is over at Herc's.</p>
<p>Set in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon">EventHorizon's</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/32637">"Lets You Know You're Alive"</a> 'verse. Probably won't make a whole lot of sense if you haven't read those marvellous stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over the Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593623) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



> In response to this bit of ["Over the Rainbow" (chapter 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1593623/chapters/3389276), part V of ["Lets You Know You're Alive"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/32637) by [EventHorizon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon):
> 
> _“Oh, I don’t know. Helicopters are very small and I’m not sure if there’s enough room, even though you’re very tiny and could sit on my lap.”_
> 
> _“If Mr. Crieff wishes to accompany you, at least to London in general, he is quite welcome to come. I assure you, our transport is sufficiently large without anyone having to share a seat.”_
> 
> _“Hurray! Though you can still sit on my lap if you want to, Skip, because it’s rather nice when you do it and we’re on the sofa and…”_
> 
> _“Yes! Yes, that’s a wonderful thing that these gentlemen do not need to know about…"_
> 
> This is what happened the first time Skip sat on Arthur's lap on the sofa. 
> 
> Warning: If Arthur being sexual is not your cup of tea, then you'd best not read this!
> 
> Much thanks to EventHorizon for creating this 'verse and for allowing me to play in her sandbox.

  
“Here you go, Arthur.”

“I would’ve been happy to get it, Skip! Really!”

“You serve drinks all the time, love...for once I wanted to be able to serve _you_.”

Martin sat next to Arthur on the sofa, snuggling against him, and took a sip of his own sherry. Arthur sighed deeply with satisfaction and smacked his lips a little.

“Sherry really is brilliant! I’m so glad Mycroft taught me about it.”

Martin winced a bit at the mention of his cousin, but he turned his face away so Arthur wouldn’t see it.

“This fire is so nice...I do love a good, warm, crackling fire. Don’t you? It makes everything so cheery and cozy and happy.”

“I enjoy a good fire when I’m with you, darling.”

“Awww!” Arthur wrapped an arm around his fiancé and hugged him close. “You’re absolutely right, everything brilliant is even more Skip Brilliant when I’m with you.”

Martin set his snifter glass down on the table next to him.

“Arthur, do you think we could cuddle?”

“We are cuddling, Skip! Oh...you mean _cuddle_  cuddle?”

It had taken Martin a little while to come to terms with Arthur as a sexual being. Even though Arthur had made the first move when Martin had been in the depths of withdrawal and desperately in need of Arthur’s comfort, weeks passed after that first encounter before the captain was able to do more than kiss his beloved. Arthur was such an innocent, pure soul...it was hard to view him as a full-grown adult. But Arthur had proved time and again that he truly was grown-up and was able to handle the most terrible situations life could throw at a person with bravery, aplomb, and a fierce core of mettle that would have surprised Douglas or Carolyn (but didn’t surprise anyone in their new family, who had grown to know and love Arthur without preconceived notions).

If Arthur could perform CPR on a dying man gushing blood on a deserted road in the middle of the night, he could handle a little sexual activity. Which Martin knew and had had proof of himself. And yet their second sexual encounter did have to be initiated by Arthur, who didn’t seem to see any disparity between his gentle personality and his sexuality, thank all that was good.

Martin was, of course, also fighting his own inner demons which included a voice that made it very clear that he was absolutely unloveable and unattractive. That particular Voice of Doubt sounded an awful lot like that of a certain First Officer, which, providentially, actually helped him ignore it. Eventually, he had begun, shyly, to make small initiations of seduction himself, which were greeted with such acceptance and an abundance of Arthur-brand enthusiasm that he began to develop a bit of confidence.

Which led to tonight. It had been over a week since Martin had had an orgasm. Now that he had a fiancé, he felt it was unseemly to masturbate; intellectually, he knew that was silly, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. And they had been flying non-stop, pulling in job after job, several for Mr. Farmer, interspersed with others that Carolyn refused to turn down. He had had to be quite adamant about he and Douglas getting their 12 hours of rest in-between, but it seemed that there had always been some mishap that had led to the MJN crew working quite a lot in-between times to patch up GERTI, or ferry flown items to their ground-based destinations, or...well, the thing with the badgers was best left unmentioned ever again.

Carolyn had gone to Herc’s house as soon as they landed back in Fitton with several days off and had graciously said that Martin could stay over while she was gone. Arthur had cooked an unusually edible dinner and had covered the table in candles, using all the candles he could find, which included Christmas candles, bear candles, and some very strongly and conflictingly scented candles in addition to the more traditional tapers. The effect had been strangely romantic in a uniquely Arthur-ish way, and Martin had found himself gazing across the table with a full-to-bursting heart as he listened to his love hold forth on a myriad of topics.

And so they found themselves in the sitting room, with a bit of Arthur’s beloved sherry, and a blazing fire in the fireplace, and Martin could hold back no longer. He’d developed several gentle phrases to describe their lovemaking, and “ _cuddle_  cuddle” was one of the best (and in a fine MJN linguistic tradition, to boot).

“Yes, a _cuddle_  cuddle. What do you think?”

Martin watched his lover’s eyes grow dark with arousal, and he cheered inwardly as Arthur’s smile turned into that sweet blend of traditional Arthurian joy combined with a devastatingly sexy knowing twist.

“I think that sounds brilliant, Skip!” This was said at a lower volume than Arthur traditionally employed, laced with a slight roughness that always made Martin’s skin tingle. He grinned back and leaned over for a long, leisurely kiss. Then he stood and carefully settled himself in Arthur’s lap, one knee on each side of Arthur’s hips, and snuggled in until their pelvises were pressed together. Both men sighed softly at the delicious pressure against their growing erections.

Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around Martin and tilted his head up to deliver a deep and thorough kiss. Martin thought it was novel, getting to tip his head _down_  to kiss Arthur. He ground gently against the warm lap he was in, and Arthur let out a soft moan.

“Skip, this feels wonderful, but do you think we could, maybe, do this with fewer clothes on?”

“You always have the best ideas.”

“Do you think we could stay here on the couch with the fire?”

“Absolutely. Let’s just put this blanket down first so Carolyn doesn’t have any complaints.”

“Oh, great idea! You’re going to have to stand up, though, Skip, or I think it will be very hard for us to take off our trousers. And I _really_  want you to take off your trousers.”

Martin thanked whatever guardian angel had seen fit to put Arthur in his life, for about the ten-thousandth time, and he stood and began to disrobe while Arthur smoothed the large lap blanket over the back and seat of the sofa.

“Never know just how messy things will get, can’t take chances,” the steward said, throwing Martin a grin. Martin chuckled, knowing they were both thinking about a particularly memorable time in Martin’s attic flat where they had had to clean up the wall behind his bed.

Martin was down to his pants when Arthur stood, pulled off his shirt, and drew Martin into a tight hug. Martin sighed at the feel of Arthur’s warm skin against his. He’d spent most of his life without the benefit of another person’s touch; now that he had Arthur, the nights he had to spend alone in his cold attic bed were nigh unbearable. Just the feel of Arthur’s flesh against his own filled a deep ache in his heart. He nuzzled against Arthur’s neck and laid little kisses all around his jaw until Arthur took his lips in another dizzying kiss.

Martin tangled his hands in Arthur’s hair. “I love you so much, my darling.”

“I love you too, Skip. So very, very much. And you feel so good and warm and cuddly, like the best teddy bear ever. Except a really sexy teddy bear, one you really wouldn’t want to give to kiddies. Maybe you’re not like a teddy bear at all, Skip...you’re more like one of those really handsome superheroes that are always dressed in tights, except you’re more handsome and you don’t have any tights on right now. Which is brilliant, because it means I get to do this!”

Arthur slowly slid Martin’s pants down his legs, crouching lower and lower and pressing a soft kiss to the surging shaft in front of him as he knelt. Martin felt like he might fall—he was so aroused he was lightheaded!—so he was glad when Arthur pulled him back into his lap on the sofa after quickly divesting himself of trousers and pants.

Now Martin was sitting as before, but nothing separated them. The feel of Arthur’s hard cock slipping into place against his own made him gasp. It had been too long; this was going to be over far too soon. As usual, Arthur displayed an uncanny ability to read his mind.

“Don’t worry, Skip. We have all night. Remember what I said? Every cum, between two people who both want it, is a happy cum! So just relax and enjoy this, whenever it happens, because it’s you and me and it’s us and we’re in love and every time I can make you feel good, that makes me happy! Do you feel good?”

“I feel so good, Arthur. You feel so lovely; I just want this moment to last forever.”

“But that’s okay! This moment doesn’t have to last forever because we’re going to have lots of other brilliant moments together, because we’re forever-boyfriends and we’re going to be husbands (WEDDING!) and we’re going to make each other feel good so many, many more times.”

As Arthur spoke, he had wrapped his hand around both their members and was slowly stroking them together. Martin took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He was so close...and he knew Arthur was right, but he _did_  want this to last just a little longer.

“Stop for a minute, love. Just give me a moment.”

Arthur immediately removed his hand and used it instead to softly stroke Martin’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. Martin opened his eyes and wanted to cry at the depth of love he saw in Arthur’s gaze. Martin tilted his head slightly to kiss Arthur’s knuckles.

“Skip, I need to ask you a question. And it’s kind of an embarrassing question, but I think it’s okay to ask since we are fiancés and we should be able to talk about anything, right? And maybe you won’t mind this question but I still have to ask it, because I’ve been thinking about it a lot and if I keep trying to hold it inside I might burst, like those balloons we had in Florida when Douglas got that pin…”

“Ask away, my love.”

“Do you...I mean, have you ever thought about...well, I know some couples do it, and some don’t, and I haven’t, but I kinda want to, and when I think about doing it with you, it makes me so happy, and once I thought about it when we were on a flight and I had to go to the loo to calm down and then a passenger started banging on the door and that helped me calm down right away! So then I stopped thinking about it when we are flying but that doesn’t mean I don’t think about it ever…”

“What is it you’re thinking about?” Martin leaned over and kissed Arthur’s forehead. He was intrigued; he had a suspicion what Arthur might be hinting at, but he sure as hell wasn’t brave enough to voice it himself. And what if he was wrong?

“Well, you know how men can... _be_  with...ladies. And, well, men don’t have that one...thing...that ladies do. But we have another, um, thing. Well, ladies have that too, but they sort of have a choice. Anyway, sometimes...well, I saw this video, and I know it wasn’t very nice to be looking at it, but I didn’t know people did that, so then I looked up information about it, and some very nice websites said that it’s perfectly normal to do, and that it doesn’t have to hurt at all if you do it right. And they said it wasn’t dirty, which I thought it was at first, even though it looked like it would be so nice.”

Martin decided to be brave for both of them.

“Are you asking about anal sex?”

Even though they were sitting together, completely nude, stiff penises brushing together and becoming slippery with leakage, Arthur blushed all the way up to his ears.

“Maybe.”

“Do you want to try it?”

“Well, I don’t think we should try it on the sofa, I don’t think this blanket is big enough to make sure that everything is sparkly clean like Mum would want it to be.”

“I didn’t mean right this minute. But do you think you’d want to try it someday?”

“Do you think you would?”

Martin wasn’t used to Arthur being this shy. It was endearing.

“I think it could be a really wonderful thing to try. I love the idea of you being inside of me.”

“Or you being inside of me?”

“Either way. We should probably try both to see which we like.”

“It’s not good to not investigate things. Like Mr. Sherlock says, you have to experiment if you want to know something.”

Martin ground up against his partner, resulting in a delicious “Oh!” from the steward.

“I think that sounds absolutely brilliant, love. I really do think we should try it. Do you think you could put your hand back on me now?”

Arthur responded by wrapping his hand around them both, his stroking now facilitated by copious slick from pre-cum. Martin wrapped his hand around Arthur’s, and within moments, they were both cumming, staring into each other’s eyes. Arthur let out his beautiful high-pitched groan, and Martin heard himself making uncustomary noises.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Sure enough, one or both of them had shot high enough this time to paint Arthur’s chin. Martin felt the last few spasms shudder through him and he collapsed against his lover, shaking from the intensity. Arthur hummed and rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Martin’s back.

“I love you so much...love you love you love you…” Martin murmured into Arthur’s ear. Arthur pressed kisses into Martin’s hair. A log shifted in the fireplace, and the flames blazed a little higher as the two men held each other quietly and felt their love flowing between them.  



End file.
